


Aloha, baby [перевод]

by EP_Entertainment



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beach, Alternate Universe - College/University, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Summer Vacation, beach fun with the boys, established relationship Hyungwonho, roommate Yoongi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 23:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17273480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EP_Entertainment/pseuds/EP_Entertainment
Summary: Или фанфик, в котором Минхёк притворяется плохим пловцом, чтобы сексуальный спасатель Хёну спас его + добуя (ха, поняли, морской юмор*) монста-дружбы.С бонусными проделками в колледже.





	1. Чё как, крокодил

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Aloha, baby.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6987196) by [Everydayishark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everydayishark/pseuds/Everydayishark). 



> *Переводчик, как мог, адаптировал игру слов. В оригинале "boatloads" — "куча", "множество" ("boat" — лодка)

**Неделя 1**

Минхёк практически растёт на пляже. Он думает, что это в любом случае неизбежно, если ты живёшь в маленьком портовом городке без каких-либо других развлечений. Он учится плавать в раннем возрасте, и с этого момента его всегда можно найти в воде или около неё, играющим со своими друзьями летом и долго гуляющим в одиночестве зимой. Для Минхёка не существует ничего лучше ощущения горячего песка под ногами и морского бриза в волосах.

Каждое лето люди со всех уголков света стекаются на их пляжи. Большинство идёт на большой, многолюдный пляж в южной части города, но Минхёк предпочитает проводить время на северном, что поменьше, не пользующимся популярностью. Каждое лето город приманивает несколько спасателей-неместных (в основном, ребята из колледжа, которые хотят быстро подзаработать и провести лето на пляже).

Минхёк и сам теперь в колледже, но каждое лето он возвращается в свой родной город, чтобы позависать на пляже с друзьями, поработать над своим загаром и съесть чрезмерное количество арбузов и мороженого.

 

***

— Милая причёска, — саркастично фыркает Хёнвон, когда Минхёк подходит к друзьям, красуясь своей новой, а-ля Джек Фрост*, стрижкой.

— Чё как, Сатана, — они ударяются кулачками, и он обнимает друга. — Ты просто завидуешь, что мне идёт любой цвет волос.

— Никто не завидует, но просто продолжай обманывать себя, — говорит ещё один его друг, Кихён. Чангюн только посылает ему быструю ухмылку — его метод поглумиться, и Минхёк стонет:

— Вы все придурки. Но у меня хотя бы есть ты-ы, да, Чжухон-и? — воркует Минхёк, перекидывая руку через плечи Чжухона, который просто позволяет тому притянуть себя ближе, расслабляясь в его объятьях.

 

***

Чжухон был его лучшим другом с самого детства. Куда бы ни шёл Чжухон, Минхёк следует за ним. Вооружённые желанием приключений, гиперактивным разумом и наличием слишком большого количества свободного времени, они вечно попадали во всевозможные неприятности. Чжухон выглядит крутым, но он та ещё душка, его может напугать всё и что угодно, и его эгьё легендарно. Сейчас Чжухон носит красновато-коричневую короткую стрижку. Он выглядит холодно и угрожающе, но на самом деле всё, связанное с ним, мягкое. У него наимилейшая личность, большое, заботящееся обо всех сердце, и, когда он широко улыбается, на его щеках появляются ямочки. Короче говоря, он очарователен. К огромной радости Минхёка, он поступил в тот же колледж, так что даже теперь лучшие друзья не разделены.

Хёнвон высокий (типа «ноги гигантского тощего паука» высокий) и похож на модель, и весь он — это сочетание острых углов и тонких черт, а ещё он незаслуженно хорошо выглядит. Он самый тихий среди них, но компенсирует тишину язвительными комментариями и остроумными замечаниями. Раньше он был гордым одиночкой в их компании (и иногда немного мудаком), но с того момента, как он встретил своего парня, Вонхо, в колледже, он слегка смягчился. Че постоянно спамит в их групповом чате фотографиями себя и его (также смехотворно привлекательного) бойфренда (ставя в тегах к каждому фото «#Хёнвонхо»). Этим летом Хёнвон впервые привёз Вонхо с собой.

Чангюн на три года младше Минхёка и во многих аспектах совсем ему как младший брат. Минхёк чувствует необходимость защищать Чангюна, и он очень его любит, но иногда также хочет придушить. После этого лета он присоединится к ним в лигу взрослых мальчиков (также известную как колледж), так что это его последнее лето «свободы». Чангюн хороший ребёнок: трудолюбивый и усердный. Также он ведёт себя более зрело, чем все они вместе взятые. Его низкий голос обеспечивает ему популярность среди девушек, но стоит ему оказаться рядом с одной из них, и он превращается в неуклюжего идиота.

Кихён тоже был одним из его лучших друзей с самого детства. Он ведёт себя слегка надменно, но на самом деле очень милый. Был наречён королём дерзости. Тот, кто следит, чтобы они хорошо питались/нигде не терялись/не делали чего-то СЛИШКОМ глупого. По сути, он их мать (что-то, о чём они часто ему говорят, и что сильно его раздражает). Много ворчит. Большую часть времени на сто двадцать процентов сыт по горло этими идиотами.

Вонхо бойфренд Хёнвона, и Минхёк не так уж много о нём знает (Хёнвон поступил в другой колледж), кроме того, что: а)он действительно красивый; б)он любит показывать свой пресс; в)он занимается танцами и г)«Вонхо» его не настоящее имя, но и он сам, и Хёнвон отказались говорить им причину, и в один момент они просто перестали спрашивать. Они встречаются с Хёнвоном уже на протяжении чуть более двух лет, и они всё ещё (чрезвычайно) влюблены. Остальные постоянно жалуются на их любовь-морковь, но они, может быть, просто все немного завидуют, потому что одиноки (именно то, за что Хёнвон безжалостно троллит их).

 

***

Минхёк последний, кто присоединяется к ним и завершает их странную маленькую компанию, направляющуюся на пляж. Это их первая неделя каникул после экзаменов, и Минхёк чувствовал напряжение всю поездку домой, но стоит его голым ногам погрузиться в песок, как он расслабляется. Когда Ли на пляже, он дома. Они находят хорошее место, устанавливают свой пляжный зонт (Хёнвон и Вонхо тут же требуют себе место в тени), раскладывают свои полотенца и моментально скидывают все свои сумки и одежду (за исключением плавок, конечно).

Минхёк роется в своей сумке (он один из тех людей, кто умудряется запихнуть в рюкзак целый дом), пока не находит надувной матрас-крокодила, купленный на распродаже прошлой зимой.

— Эй, да ты пришёл с парнем! — ухмыляется Хёнвон из-под зонта, и Минхёк быстро показывает ему поднятый средний палец.

После десятиминутной борьбы с резиновой штуковиной, крокодил жив, хорошо себя чувствует и готов к взлёту.

— Не засни! — кричит ему вдогонку Кихён

— Да, мам! — кричит в ответ Минхёк, получая подзатыльник.

 

***

Вода всё ещё слегка прохладная, но солнце яркое и горячее, и Минхёк рад свежим волнам, омывающим его ноги. Мягкие покачивания убаюкивают его, последние несколько недель он работал так усердно, и измотанность наконец даёт о себе знать. Он пытается не засыпать, правда, но всё это так успокаивает: море, песок, запах соли и водорослей, и _дома_.

Он просыпается от крика Кихёна:

—  **МИНХЁК!** ВОЗВРАЩАЙСЯ НАЗАД! ТЫ СЛИШКОМ ДАЛЕКО! — Минхёк подскакивает, чувствуя, как вода касается его ног, зная, что его унесло слишком далеко ещё до того, как может даже оглянуться на своих друзей на пляже, ставших к этому моменту крохотными точками вдалеке. Впервые в жизни Минхёк боится воды, так как прекрасно знает, насколько опасна она может быть, стоит только дать ей власть. Он начинает бешено грести, но вода не отпускает его, вместо этого только сильнее затягивая в море. У Минхёка начинается паника. Его мысли пусты, всё, что он учил про то, что надо делать в подобных ситуациях, выброшено за борт, и он начинает барахтаться.

— МИНХЁК! УСПОКОЙСЯ! СПАСАТЕЛЬ УЖЕ ПЛЫВЁТ!

Минхёк больше не слышит Кихёна, только биение сердца и волн. Ли не видит, как приближается спасатель, вместо этого он внезапно чувствует сильные руки, хватающие его собственную и медленно, но верно тянущие его вверх из воды, на лодку.

— Ты в порядке? — слышит он, и звук словно так далеко, хотя спасатель и совсем рядом с ним. — Ты не поранился? — он чувствует руку, проверяющую его пульс и наличие каких-либо ран, ощупывающую его лоб. Только когда он садится, после, кажется, целого века, гудение в его ушах затихает, и зрение восстанавливается, его голос наконец возвращается к нему.

 

***

Спасатель стоит над ним с обеспокоенным лицом, его рука на плече Ли.

Естественно, после того, как он посмотрел в глаза самой Смерти, и борьбы с могущественным морем, первая мысль, пришедшая Минхёку в голову: «Блять, а он горяч». (В его защиту, он, возможно, заработал солнечный ожог, чуть не был унесён в море и только что потерял своего крокодила).

Так он в порядке?

Технически, да.

—Д-да, я в порядке.

— Хорошо, я серьёзно волновался за тебя какое-то время. Тебе действительно не следует заплывать так далеко в море — течения очень коварны.

Минхёк _знает_. Минхёк всё это знает, но ничего не говорит, вместо этого он опускает взгляд на свои руки.

 

***

Сексуальный спасатель возвращает его на землю, где его встречают его взволнованные (и злые) друзья.

— Я говорил тебе не засыпать! — ругается Кихён, но всё равно мягко оборачивает его плечи в полотенце и подталкивает его назад к пляжному зонтику.

— Спасибо, — умудряется сказать Минхёк, пока спасатель смотрит, как его утаскивают. — Спасибо, мистер?.. — он протягивает свою руку.

— А, Хёну. И, пожалуйста, не надо называть меня мистером, мне только двадцать три, — говорит сексуальный спасатель, внезапно выглядя смущённо, и он неловко пожимает руку Минхёка.

—  _Спасибо_ , Хёну. Спасибо, что спас мне жизнь.

— Рад был помочь, — говорит Хёну и улыбается, и Минхёк не знает, чувствует ли он внезапный жар из-за солнца, или потому что всё внутри него тает, но это, вероятно, второе.

Его друзья ведут Ли обратно к зонту, где они молча смотрят на крокодила, скрывающегося за линией горизонта. До конца недели Минхёк проводит своё время на пляже, просто работая над своим загаром, дремля или слушая музыку и тайно кидая взгляды на сексуального спасателя Хёну.


	2. Какого краба, Минхёк?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В оригинале в названии главы каламбур:  
> "What the crab, Minhyuk?!" — если в слове "crab" 'b' заменить на 'p', то получится "What the crap, Minhyuk?!", что в переводе будет звучать как "Какого хрена, Минхёк?!"

Через неделю после случившегося Минхёк вновь оказывается у воды. Это и правда неминуемо. Кроме того, сейчас слишком жарко, чтобы не заходить в воду и всё время сидеть на пляже. Минхёк старается держаться близко к береговой линии, следит за тем, как далеко он отплыл, плескаясь вместе с Чжухоном и Чангюном, пока обеспокоенная мамочка Кихён следит за ними издалека (Хёнвон и Вонхо отсутствуют, занимаясь бог знает чем).

Краем глаза он видит, что сексуальный спасатель Хёну также следит за ним. Украдкой, из-под пляжного зонтика, но Минхёк уделил достаточно много времени, чтобы получше рассмотреть его.

Хёну высокий (не как Хёнвон-мистер-тощие-паучьи-ноги высокий, а мускулисто-хорошо-сложенный высокий), с накаченными, загорелыми руками. Под спасательным жилетом Минхёк видит широкую грудь и чётко очерченные кубики пресса. Господи, даже его ноги выглядят сильно и красиво. У него мягкое, доброе, округлое лицо с маленькими пухлыми губами (Минхёк совершенно точно не думает о том, какого будет поцеловать их много раз) и добрые тёмные глаза. У него короткие, беспорядочно лежащие волосы какого-то каштанового оттенка.

Большую часть времени Хёну проводит, как и должен спасатель, выискивая со своей вышки потерявшихся детей и тонущих идиотов. (Привет. Это я. Минхёк). Время от времени он оставляет своё место, чтобы пробежаться вокруг пляжа, заставляя саундтрек «Спасателей Малибу» заиграть у Минхёка в голове. Его волосы развиваются на ветру, капли стекают по мускулистому телу, и Минхёк может поклясться, что всё происходит будто бы в замедленной съёмке.

— Земля вызывает Минхёка! — брызг воды в лицо возвращает его из рая с красавчиком в реальный мир, где он в настоящее время стоит посреди моря, глазея на Хёну (незаметно, Минхёк, незаме-е-е-етно).

— Хватит пялиться на горячего спасателя и бросай обратно мяч, — Чангюн указывает на теннисный мячик, который, скорее всего, плавает перед ним на протяжение последних минут десяти.

— Ох. Да. Извини, — он кидает мяч назад, но проходит не так много времени, и он вновь отвлекается на Хёну, всё ещё оббегающего пляж.

— Агх. _Хён_ , ты просто безнадёжен, — стонет Чангюн, и он толкает Минхёка под воду, когда решает вернуться обратно на пляж.

***

Минхёк _действительно_ не умеет флиртовать. Не так уж легко быть геем в стране, где гомосексуальность всё ещё во многих аспектах считается клеймом. Ничем не помогает и то, что, стоит кому-то понравиться Минхёку, и он тут же теряет способность говорить и вести себя как нормальный человек.

***

Минхёк уходит под воду, и, хотя он недалеко от берега (так что опасность утонуть отсутствует), он видит, как Хёну резко поворачивает голову, и волнение в его глазах (последнее Минхёку явно кажется, с чего бы вдруг Хёну волноваться о том, что с ним происходит?).

Минхёк выныривает и высмаркивает воду, попавшую в нос (о боже, так очаровательно). Он подплывает ближе к Чжухону, дрейфующему на плавательном круге.

— Дай мне, — хнычет Минхёк, цепляясь за край круга.

— Ни за что, вспомни, что случилось с твоим крокодилом! — протестует Чжухон, но он всё же откатывается на противоположную сторону, освобождая место для Минхёка.

Некоторое время они так и плещутся, пока Чжухон не объявляет, что он голоден, и не оставляет Минхёка одного в круге.

— Только посмей потерять мой круг! — кричит Чжухон Минхёку, который отвечает ему недоделанным полу-ободряющим махом.

Время от времени, он замечает, как Хёну смотрит на него. Минхёк думает, что парень, вероятно, просто проверяет, не тонет ли он снова, с чего бы ещё ему смотреть в эту сторону. Каждый раз, когда Минхёк видит, что за ним наблюдают, Хёну быстро отворачивается, делая вид, что высматривает что-то в своём бинокле или поправляет крепление спасательного жилета.

Очень медленно, в мозгу Минхёка рождается план.

***

— Ни за что, — невозмутимо говорит Кихён. — Это просто пиздец, какая плохая идея.

— Вау, _Хён_ , это очень легкомысленно даже для тебя, — добавляет Чангюн, чем заслуживает удар в плечо: — Эй!

— Не думаю, что тебе стоит это делать, — мягко говорит Чжухон, но Минхёк уже всё решил.

Он хочет притвориться, что тонет, чтобы привлечь внимание Хёну.

— Почему бы просто не **поговорить** с ним? — спрашивает Кихён, качая головой. — Знаешь, как **нормальные** люди делают.

Но простая беседа и не рассматривается, когда Минхёк уже всё решил.

— Мы не будем спасать твою задницу, если ты реально начнёшь тонуть, — вздыхает Кихён, но Ли просто крепко его обнимает.

— Спасибо, ребят, я знал, что могу на вас положиться!

Все они качают головой, глядя, как он уходит, но никто его не останавливает.

***

Чтобы всё выглядело убедительно, Минхёк для начала проплывает несколько кругов. Он следит, чтобы не плыть слишком быстро или интенсивно, и чтобы голова чуть выглядывала над волнами.

 _Естественно_ это плохая идея.

Но мысль о том, что большие, сильные руки Хёну будут нести его до берега, реально спутывает его здравые мысли, тем более, он же не будет подвергать себя настоящей опасности, так что тут плохого? (Минхёк знает ответ на этот вопрос, но предпочитает его игнорировать).

Он удостоверяется, что находится прямо в поле зрения Хёну. Он знает, что за ним осторожно наблюдают, он может чувствовать это, он может чувствовать взгляд Хёну, выжигающий дыры в его спине.

Сначала медленно, он начинает тревожить воду, а потом начинает молотить руками, делая большие, вынужденные гребки, делая как можно больше всплесков. И, в конце концов, он зовёт на помощь. Хёну вскакивает со своего стула, хватает спасательную доску и вбегает в воду.

— Сохраняй спокойствие! — кричит он.

Минхёк безумно извивается, пока Хёну приближается, а затем мягко погружается в его объятия.

Хёну быстро переплавляет его к берегу (ему надо всего несколько мощных гребков, чтобы достигнуть пляжа) и укладывает на песок.

— Ты в порядке? Нам нужно прекратить так встречаться.

…

Это намёк?

***

Минхёк краснеет:

— Ногу свело судорогой. Спасибо, что опять спас меня.

Хёну всё ещё держит его одной рукой, и Минхёк чувствует себя так тепло и надёжно, что он подаётся этому. Очевидно смущённый Хёну убирает руку и вместо этого протягивает её, чтобы помочь ему встать.

— Я, кстати, Минхёк, — он улыбается своей ярчайшей улыбкой, принимая руку Хёну.

— П-привет. Без проблем. Конечно. Просто постарайся быть более осторожным, хорошо? — Хёну тянет его вверх.

— Да, сэр.

***

Его друзья даже не поднимают голов, когда он подходит к их месту (хотя он знает, что все они внимательно за ним следили).

— Ты и правда дурак, — говорит Кихён.

— Я знаю, — отвечает Минхёк, но он замечает взгляд Хёну, и тот посылает ему смущённую улыбку ( _ему._ Минхёку. Только для него!), и Минхёк сам чувствует, что не может сдержать идиотскую улыбку до ушей.


	3. Чудные у тебя арбузы

**Неделя 3.**

Минхёк и Чангюн соглашаются помочь господину и госпоже Ли пополнить запасы в их магазине в понедельник. Семья Минхёка владеет небольшим супермаркетом недалёко от пляжа, и со всеми этими туристами, приехавшими в город на лето, бизнес процветает. У его родителей внезапно появились какие-то другие дела этим утром (например, НЕ просыпаться в семь часов), и они попросили помочь Чангюна, потому что он самый младший и слишком вежлив, чтобы отказать (родителям Минхёка, по крайней мере. С высказыванием своего недовольства лично другу у него никаких проблем не возникает).

— Агх, поверить не могу, что ты втянул меня в это, — ворчит Чангюн, когда появляется перед магазином ровно в восемь утра в худи слишком большого размера. Его волосы торчат во все стороны, и он часто останавливается, чтобы театрально зевнуть или потереть глаза. Минхёк, напротив, бодр и весел как никогда (секрет состоит в кофе. Чашках и чашках кофе).

— По крайней мере, тебя ждёт вознаграждение, — радостно заявляет Минхёк.

— Получать оплату _арбузами_ было неплохо, когда мне было двенадцать, но теперь, когда я поступаю в колледж, что прикажешь мне делать? Платить за учебники фруктами? — саркастично отвечает Чангюн, сортируя разные виды хлопьев.

— Ты мог _без проблем_ найти себе подработку на лето, вместо того чтобы лениться на пляже вместе с нами, так что ты официально лишён права жаловаться, — Минхёк машет пачкой печенья в сторону Чангюна. — К тому же, что-то подсказывает мне, что даже начни ты откладывать на колледж прямо СЕЙЧАС, уже слишком, сли-и-ишком поздно.

— Хорошо. Плевать. Ты мог хотя бы попросить помочь ещё и Чжухона, — обиженно пыхтит Чангюн.

— Зачем? Я итак вижу его каждый день. Могу я просто провести тихое утро в компании моего любимого _макнэ_? — Минхёк делает попытку обнять Чангюна, но тот прячется в соседнем ряду.

— **Нет**. Я подаю заявление о наложении запрета на приближение. Серьёзно. Не подходи, Хён.

Минхёк высовывает голову из-за полок и широко улыбается:

— Ни за что.

— Ещё слишком рано для физического конта-акта-а, — хнычет младшенький, но всё же позволяет себя обнять (потому что знает, что Минхёк не остановился бы, пока не получил бы желаемое).

— Наш малыш растёт так быстро~.

— Агх, хён, прекрати, ты начинаешь говорить, как Кихён.

— Как грубо!

***

После нескольких часов работы и множества грызни, все полки заполнены, и коробки убраны на склад, и родители Минхёка отпускают их с двумя гигантскими арбузами. Из-за того, что на них обычная одежда для работы в магазине, на пляже им приходится переодеваться. К счастью, на пляже есть деревянный сарай, служащий раздевалкой/туалетом/кладовкой.

На пляже всё ещё довольно пустынно, когда они приходят. Здесь только горстка людей (по большей части, дети) и спасатель (Минхёку видна только спина, но он уже может сказать, что это Хёну), который прилежно сидит на своём стуле. Минхёк замечает Вонхо и Хёнвона под пляжным зонтом не так далеко (или, скорее, он видит пару бледных паучьих ног, торчащих из-под зонта, в сопровождении с более короткими, такими же бледными ногами, которые, он полагает, принадлежат Вонхо).

Они бросают арбузы в ногах Хёнвона (из-под зонта слышится пронзительный вскрик) и направляются к сараю. Раздевалка только одна, так что Минхёк переодевается в туалете (здесь не так уж много места, но это ведь не ядерная физика, так что он справится).

— Итак, будут лже-потопления в сегодняшнем меню? — спрашивает Чангюн, стоит им обоим разойтись по своим раздевалкам.

Минхёк стягивает с себя футболку:

— Не. Не на этой неделе. Надо, чтобы всё было реалистично.

— Да, потому что реалистичность — это _определённо_ то, чем ты здесь занимаешься, — отвечает Чангюн, его голос так и сочится сарказмом.

— Заткнись, ребёнок, у тебя есть идеи получше?

— Да. **ПОГОВОРИ С НИМ**. Ты можешь реально ему нравиться! Ты можешь ему реально _не_ нравиться. Ты никогда не узнаешь, не поговорив с ним.

— Хорошо, господи, но это не то, что легко всплывает при разговоре. Типа _«Привет, я думаю, что ты милый, поэтому притворялся, что тону, на протяжении нескольких предыдущих недель, также не хочешь со мной встречаться?»_.

— Господи, хён, ты такой задрот, неудивительно, что у тебя до сих пор нет парня.

— Если бы я не был сейчас в одних трусах, я бы вышел отсюда и пнул тебя, ты, сопляк.

— **Иди ко мне, бро!** — громко кричит Чангюн. Минхёк слышит, как открывается дверь раздевалки Чангюна, и проклинает крохотное пространство туалета, не позволяющее ему переодеться быстрее. Чангюн уже давно ушёл, когда он залезает в свои плавки.

***

Минхёк вздыхает и идёт обратно к своим друзьям. Стоило выйти из сарая, и он видит, что сексуальный спасатель Хёну покинул свой пост. Его накрывает волна паники. Что, если он их слышал?! От лица Минхёка отливает вся кровь от одной только мысли об этом. Несколько мгновений спустя Хёну появляется с другой стороны пляжа, и Минхёк облегчённо выдыхает. Хёну делает пробежку вокруг пляжа. Он НИКАК не мог услышать их. Нет, нет и ещё раз нет!

Минхёк расстилает своё полотенце и плюхается рядом с Хёнвоном, который опускает тёмные очки на кончик носа и подмигивает ему. 

— Добро пожаловать назад, крепостные.

Минхёк без энтузиазма отпихивает его, глядя на стул спасателя. Хёну вернулся на своё место и смотрит на Минхёка. Когда их взгляды встречаются, он широко улыбается. Минхёк краснеет до кончиков ушей и быстро отворачивается в сторону.

— Мне поговорить с ним за тебя? — предлагает Вонхо, и лицо Минхёка вспыхивает ещё сильнее.

— Н-нет, всё в порядке, спасибо.

— Ав-в, вы только посмотрите на этот большой помидор, — дразнит Хёнвон.

— Прекратите, вы оба, или я аннулирую ваши арбузные привилегии, — предупреждает Чангюн. — Я единственный, кому разрешено делать саркастичные замечания по поводу не существующей печальной личной жизни Минхёка.

Минхёк зло вскакивает на ноги.

— ВЫ ВСЕ УЖАСНЫ, И Я ВАС НЕНАВИЖУ! — кричит он, прежде чем затопать к воде. Несколько минут спустя Чжухон следует за ним.

— Ты же понимаешь, что Чангюн дело говорит, да?.. Не про саркастические комментарии, а про разговор. Почему ты не пойдёшь и не поговоришь с ним?

Минхёк отрицательно качает головой и убирает налипшие на лоб мокрые волосы:

— Я не могу. Я даже своё имя еле помню, когда он рядом, не говоря уже о нормальном диалоге. Кроме того, что, если он во мне не заинтересован?

Чжухон посмеивается:

— О, поверь мне, он заинтересован.

— Откуда тебе знать?

Чжухон качает головой:

— У меня есть **глаза**. Серьёзно, ты что, не видел, как он каждые пять минут на тебя поглядывает?

— Ч-что?

— Просто иди и поговори с ним, оке-е-ей? Пова-а-алуйста-а-а*? — Чжухон пускает в ход своё фирменное эгьё, чем вызывает громкий смех Минхёка.

— Хорошо, хорошо. Я поговорю с ним _после_ моего грандиозного финала.

— Ты серьёзно собираешься идти до конца?

— Да.

— Господи. Возможно, Чангюн был прав: ты _действительно_ безнадёжен.

— Предатель!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Это не опечатка, это эгьё ^^


	4. Супер правильное искусственное дыхание

Он не замечает, как наступает последняя неделя перед отъездом обратно в колледж. Три с половиной недели пролетели, словно их и не было. Три с половиной недели он ленился на пляже, развлекался с друзьями и ел, пожалуй, слишком много мороженого. Три с половиной недели он тоскливо провожал взглядом сексуального спасателя, думая обо всех _«Что, если»_ , но всегда находил оправдание, чтобы не заводить с ним разговор.

Но не сегодня.

Сегодня день грандиозного финала.

Не то чтобы он спланировал этот момент до мельчайших деталей. Неа. Вообще нет. Несмотря на все убедительные доводы и отчаянные просьбы его друзей не делать этого, Минхёк намерен довести дело до конца.

В план входит:

• Минхёк подплывёт максимально близко к отвесным скалам (он плавал здесь много лет и точно знает, куда можно и куда нельзя заплывать).

• Минхёк сделает вид, что ударился о камни и потерял сознание.

• Минхёк не будет всплывать на поверхность долгое время (Минхёк хороший пловец, поэтому без проблем может надолго задержать дыхание).

• Минхёк вынырнет и драматично позовёт Хёну по имени (который к этому времени определённо его уже увидит и, предположительно, начнёт действовать).

• Минхёк ещё несколько раз уйдёт под воду, чтоб наверняка.

• Хёну спасёт Минхёка и вернёт его обратно на берег.

• ???

Утверждено. Последний пункт несколько варьируется и, может, немного требует повторного рассмотрения, но Минхёк думает, что план практически безупречен.

***

Его сердце подскакивает в груди, когда он видит, что стул спасателя пуст. Что, если его здесь нет? Что, если всё было впустую? Он никогда больше снова не осмелится сделать что-то настолько ~~тупое~~ смелое. Несколько нервных минут спустя, Хёну выходит из деревянного сарая во всей его загорелой, великолепной, мускулистой красе, и Минхёк вновь может дышать. Фух.

Минхёк подсаживается к Вонхо, который устроился у Хёнвона на коленях и пытается заплести ему волосы. Хёнвон наполовину спит и слабо старается убрать руки своего бойфренда, но его попытки не дают никакого результата.

— Перестань ёрзать. Ты всё разрушишь! Ты разве не хочешь быть красивым? — ноет Вохно, когда Хёнвон хватает его за запястье.

— Я **уже** красивый, — бормочет Хёнвон, разлепляет один глаз и смотрит на Минхёка.

— Ты всё ещё собираешься устроить своё дурацкое представление?

—… Думаю, это даже романтично… — перебивает его Вонхо. — В странном, не адекватном смысле.

— Нет ничего романтичного в том, чтобы притворяться тем, кем ты не являешься на самом деле!

—… Говорит парень, который притворялся, что любит рамен около года, чтобы забраться ко мне в штаны, — Вонхо победно ухмыляется.

— Это **настолько** не одно и то же, — пыхтит Хёнвон, стараясь спихнуть Вонхо с колен, но у него не выходит. — И я на самом деле люблю рамен. Просто… не так уж сильно.

Спящий до этого Кихён фыркает:

— Никто не любит рамен так, как Вонхо.

(Ходит слух, что у Вонхо даже есть татуировка с миской рамена на ягодице, но ни Вонхо, ни Хёнвон не признаются).

Вонхо пожимает плечами:

— В любом случае, думаю, это в некотором роде мило. Напоминает мне о нашей первой встрече.

— Что, Хёнвон притворился, что тонет в рамене? — спрашивает Чангюн. Вообще, никто не знает, как познакомились Хёнвон и Вонхо. В один день он просто появился здесь, и никто не знал, откуда, и Хёнвон отказался говорить.

— Нет, это было бы странно. Хёнвон притворился официантом в ресторане, и затем он подсунул мне свой номер на салфетке, после того, как подавал мне еду весь вечер.

— Не. Может. Быть, — Минхёк усмехается. Лицо Хёнвона медленно приближается к свекличному оттенку.

— Может быть. Он даже форму надел и всё такое. Видимо, он подкупил настоящего официанта, чтобы иметь возможность обслуживать меня и по-тихому со мной флиртовать.

— Никого я не подкупал! Это был друг, и он мне задолжал услугу.

— Друг, хм-м? И как же так получилось, что мы никогда не слышали об этом _друге_? — спрашивает Кихён, широко улыбаясь и слишком сильно наслаждаясь происходящим.

— Знакомый. Хорошо. Не важно. Один чувак из школы. Ходили когда-то на один предмет. Он списал моё эссе, так что задолжал мне. Вот я и решил, что, когда Вонхо придёт в ресторан, я возьму его запасную униформу

— Униформа его моментально выдала. Она была мала размера на три как минимум. Плюс ко всему, официант из него был ужасный. Хотя, костюмы в постели — это моё любимое, — Вонхо усмехается.

Чжухон закрывает лицо руками:

—  _Гадость!_ Слишком много информации!

— А теперь иди и притворяйся тонущим, чтобы мы потом тоже могли шутить о том, как вы двое встретились, — говорит Кихён.

***

Минхёк входит в воду. Его друзья согласились быть максимально не подозрительными, а потому они продолжают непринуждённо болтать, хотя он знает, что все они внимательно за ним наблюдают. Чтобы всё выглядело более правдоподобно, он вначале минут тридцать просто плавает. Нельзя поторапливать искусство фальшивого потопления. Медленно, но верно, он приближается к той части моря, где камни высоко выглядывают из-под воды. Аккуратно, Минхёк подплывает к месту, которое выглядит достаточно опасно, но на самом деле это не так. Он кидает последний тайный взгляд на Хёну. Как и планировалось, спасатель следит за ним, как ястреб.

И теперь финальный жест. Минхёк машет своим друзьям, резко отклоняет голову назад, притворяется, что ударился о скалу позади себя, и позволяет себе уйти под воду. Проходит минута (плюс-минус), и Минхёк свободно лежит на волнах. Он старается не делать много движений (потому что потерявшие сознание люди не делают много движений, как правило, они вовсе не двигаются), чтобы не выдать себя. Ещё примерно через минуту он напрягается, театрально разбрызгивая вокруг себя воду, когда вырывается на поверхность. Он видит, что Хёну уже рядом.

— Хёну, помоги-и-и-и~! — кричит Минхёк, соскальзывая под воду ещё дважды. Всё идёт строго по плану. Хёну так же подплывает, притягивает Минхёка к себе и возвращается на берег.

Он осторожно кладёт Минхёка на песок. Неуверенно, Ли открывает глаза. Хёну проверяет его на наличие ран и считает пульс.

— Хм-м-м. Кажется, у тебя проблемы с дыханием, мне придётся сделать искусственное дыхание, — прежде чем Минхёк успевает что-либо сказать, Хёну наклоняется и мягко прижимается своими губами к его. Это ощущается, однако, подозрительно похоже на поцелуй, и вообще никак не на искусственное дыхание. Он совсем не помогает Минхёку дышать, напротив, он захватывает его дыхание.

Хёну отстраняется, и Минхёк видит, что тот покраснел.

— Ты определённо можешь просто поговорить со мной в следующий раз.

— С-следующий раз?

— Ага, ну, я спас твою жизнь теперь уже три раза, я бы сказал, что чашечку кофе ты мне задолжал.

Минхёк глубоко краснеет, пока Хёну помогает ему встать на ноги.

— Но, пожалуйста, хватит притворяться, что тонешь.

— Ох. _Ты слышал_ , — выдыхает Минхёк в тихом ужасе, не смея поднять глаз от своих рук.

— Да, я подслушал вас на прошлой неделе, — серьёзно отвечает Хёну. — И к твоему сведению… — он направляется обратно к своей спасательной вышке, — ещё я думаю, что ты милый.


	5. Насчёт кофе, и колледжа, и милых парней

**Неделя 4 // Кофе 1**

Минхёк и Хёну идут пить кофе на следующий день. Из-за того, что Хёну не может оставить свой пост спасателя днём, они встречаются у маленького кафе вечером. Хёну выглядит практически неземным в свете заходящего солнца: его загорелая кожа сияет, рубашка без рукавов подчёркивает мускулистые руки, лицо словно излучает свет — будто быть рядом с обычным, не мерцающим, Хёну для Минхёка недостаточно тяжело. Не то чтобы он не был великолепен всегда, но нечто в том, как приглушенный свет делает его даже ещё более… более… Минхёк осознаёт, что на протяжении последних нескольких минут он совершенно не незаметно пялился, и чувствует, как начинает пылать лицо.

Хёну в ответ тихо посмеивается и толкает входную дверь:

— Зайдём, пожалуй?

Они оба заказывают кофе и садятся за столик у окна с видом на пляж. Минхёк не смеет оторвать глаз от своего кофе. Он вертит в руках крышечку и молча ругает себя за собственную неловкость. Как правило, Минхёк — социальная бабочка: легко заводит разговор даже с самыми неразговорчивыми. Но стоит ему оказаться вблизи того, кто ему нравится, и он превращается в неловкого, неуклюжего идиота.

Что ещё хуже, Минхёк понимает, что это его первое _настоящее_ свидание с парнем, которое не является неловким двойным свиданием с Чжухоном (это случилось единожды, а один раз — это уже перебор) или проваленным свиданием вслепую, организованном через приложение для нахождения второй половинки (это случилось единожды, а один раз — это уже перебор).

Его рука нервно дёргается, и Минхёк вынужден в чудовищном слоу-мо наблюдать, как стаканчик обжигающе горячей жидкости переворачивается, и всё его содержимое выплёскивается на белую ( _конечно же, конечно же она, блять, белая_ ) рубашку Хёну.

Это его первое _настоящее_ свидание, и не прошло ещё даже десяти минут, как он уже _совершенно_ облажался. Естественно.

— О мой бог. Мне так жаль! Господи, да что со мной не так… — Минхёк резко наклоняется вперёд, вооружённый горой салфеток, быстро вытащенных из подставки, и начинает отчаянно тереть рубашку Хёну. Быстро становится очевидно, что рубашку не удастся спасти (вся нижняя часть заляпана мутными коричневыми пятнами от кофе).

— А, да нет, всё нормально. И я думал, что это **я** нервничал, — смеётся Хёну. — Как хорошо, что я на всякий случай принёс худи.

Минхёк удивлён тем, что Хёну нервничает. С первого взгляда он выглядит таким спокойным и собранным, но когда Ли присматривается, то замечает маленькие детали: как он неосознанно касается волос или дёргает ногой под столом. Это немного успокаивает Минхёка. Без сомнения, если столь горячий парень, как Хёну, нервничает, общаясь с кем-то, как _он_ , то звёзды, должно быть, сошлись, его молитвы были услышаны, и Иисус воскрес (вероятно).

Хёну достаёт худи из своего рюкзака и как ни в чём не бывало стягивает запятнанную кофе рубашку, будто бы это вполне обычно — переодеваться посреди кафе (окей, оно практически пустое, но всё равно) во время рабочей недели (не то чтобы на выходных это считалось обычным). Минхёк пытается (и проигрывает) очень сильно, чтобы не глазеть.

— Хорошо. Итак, почему бы вместо того, чтобы неловко прожигать взглядом дыры в наших кофе, тебе не рассказать немного о себе, и я сделаю то же самое? — предлагает Хёну, застёгивая худи примерно до половины (оставляя Минхёку для обзора совсем маленький участок своей груди, что совершенно, _определённо_ никак не отвлекает).

И Ли рассказывает. Когда он преодолевает свою первоначальную «о-боже-мой-я-говорю-с-горячим-парнем» нервозность, он находит в Хёну хорошего собеседника, который внимательно слушает, и кивает, и улыбается, когда он говорит. Так что Минхёк рассказывает ему, что он на театральном факультете четвёртого курса колледжа и любит играть на гитаре или читать книги (никто не должен знать, что эти книги являются мангой) в свободное время.

Хёну, в свою очередь, рассказывает, что он тоже на последнем курсе. Он бы уже выпустился, если бы не взял академический отпуск на год, чтобы попутешествовать по миру. Он на факультете танцев. Минхёк наблюдает за Хёну, пока тот говорит. У него очень маленькая улыбка, но когда он смеётся, его глаза превращаются в два полумесяца, и от этого складывается впечатление, что он смеётся всем лицом. Он тихий, и милый, и на удивление застенчивый.

Они сидят и разговаривают до тех пор, пока владелец кафе не выставляет их вон, и затем они сидят на холме, и смотрят на озарённый лунным светом океан, и разговаривают ещё немного.

***

**Неделя 4 // Кофе 2**

На следующий вечер они вновь встречаются. Хоть он всё ещё и нервничает, в тот же миг, как его взгляд останавливается на Хёну, счастье расцветает в его сердце, и он не может перестать улыбаться.

Они устраиваются за ещё одной чашкой кофе, и Минхёку удаётся выпить её полностью, ни капли не пролив на Хёну (хотя он был бы вполне себе не против повторения вчерашнего переодевания).

Как оказывается, колледж Хёну находится довольно близко к колледжу Минхёка — всего в каком-то получасе езды на машине или пятнадцати минутах на поезде.

— Ты должен приехать! — выпаливает Минхёк.

— Конечно, с радостью, — отвечает Хёну, и его глаза вновь становятся полумесяцами, и Ли внутри начинает таять.

Они вновь говорят до самого закрытия, но в этот раз задерживаются напротив фасада запертого кафе. Ночь тёмная, и улицы пусты, но несколько фонарей и луна немного освещают округу. Минхёк стоит близко к Хёну. Настолько близко, что может чувствовать исходящее от его тела тепло. И всё, чего он хочет, — обвить Хёну руками и это тепло впитать в себя.

Некоторое время они стоят в тишине, просто вглядываясь в отражение луны на воде, пока Минхёк не чувствует прикосновение к своей руке. Ничего не говоря, Хёну переплетает их пальцы. Его ладонь ощущается большой и сильной, отличаясь от длинных тонких пальцев Минхёка. Ли отрывает глаза от луны и фокусирует взгляд на парне рядом с собой.

Хёну дарит ему смущённую, практически извиняющуюся, улыбку и уже собирается убрать свою руку, когда Минхёк сокращает разделяющее их расстояние и целует его. Это самый мягкий поцелуй, самый осторожный, сладкий и замечательный. На вкус он как кофе, и тёплая летняя ночь, и чуточку как морская соль, и Хёну. Минхёк поднимает свободную руку и касается ею подбородка Хёну. Тот слегка наклоняет голову, приоткрывает губы, и мягкий, сладкий поцелуй превращается в нечто большее, нечто жаркое, необузданное и жаждущее.

В конце концов, после, казалось бы, целых часов, Хёну разрывает поцелуй, потому что ему необходимо вернуться в отель до того, как запрут ворота. Они прощаются, и затем целуются снова, и Хёну вынужден звать ночного сторожа, чтобы его впустили в отель.

***

**Неделя 4 // Кофе 3**

Их третье кофе-свидание включает в себя значительно меньше кофе и куда больше поцелуев. Они берут свой кофе на вынос и усаживаются на тёплом пляжном песке, чтобы смотреть на закат. Ладонь Хёну вновь находит руку Минхёка, и их пальцы переплетаются так естественно, словно они изначально были созданы, чтобы подходить друг другу.

Примерно спустя два часа ~~поцелуев~~ наблюдения за звёздами Минхёк слышит тихое шуршание позади себя и выдающее щёлканье затвора камеры.

— Богом клянусь, Чангюн, если это ты, я скину тебя в океан! — кричит Минхёк в направлении шума, но вместо одной головы, из-за холмов выглядывает пять макушек. Чжухон неловко машет:

— Привет!

Минхёк качает головой.

— Вы, любопытные придурки... И как давно вы за нами следите?

— Ох, не знаю. Может, минут пятнадцать или около того, — небрежно отвечает Хёнвон, пожимая плечами.

— Тридцать от силы, — добавляет Вонхо, размахивая камерой.

Минхёк густо краснеет.

Первые его мысли:

1\. Сбросить всех его друзей в океан.

2\. Убежать в океан самому.

Или

3\. Притвориться разумным представителем человечества и представить Хёну своих друзей (затем, позже, медленно их всех поубивать).

Минхёк выбирает последнее.

— О. Что ж. Хорошо. Кажется, сейчас самое подходящее время, чтобы представить вас друг другу. Идиоты, познакомьтесь с Хёну, — Минхёк указывает на Хёну, который вежливо (и неловко) им машет. — Хёну, это Чангюн, Чжухон, Кихён, Хёнвон и Вонхо, так же известные как мои друзья, — говорит Минхёк, указывая в общем направлении сбившихся в кучу за холмиками парней. — А теперь, если вы будете так любезны нас простить, мы тут были немного заняты.

***

Естественно, позже Хёнвон будет использовать фотографию в качестве шантажа до тех пор, пока Минхёк не пригрозит показать всем особенно смущающее детское фото Че. Они решат, что это ничья. 


	6. Малыш, не плачь

**Неделя 4 // Последний день**

Последний день перед тем, как Минхёк должен будет вернуться в колледж. Он уже упаковал вещи, и вечером Чжухон должен отвезти его назад. Хёну тоже сегодня возвращается в колледж, так что ему не нужно смотреть за отдыхающими на пляже. Они решают провести свой последний день вместе, но оба, кажется, погружены в размышления.

Они сидят бок о бок на песке, молча едят мороженое. Минхёк изо всех сил старается не думать о прощании, оставлении позади пляжа, и его дома, и Хёну, но чем сильнее он пытается не думать об этом, тем больше это всё на него давит.

Его свободная рука находит руку Хёну, и они легко соединяются вместе. Он удивляется, как быстро они стали близкими друг для друга, как просто было открыть своё сердце. Их прикосновения ощущаются такими естественными, такими комфортными. Минхёк прислоняется к плечу Хёну, желая, чтобы можно было заморозить этот момент во времени, где только они вдвоём, песок и море.

Лицо Минхёка, должно быть, выдало его мысли, потому что Хёну кидает на него взгляд и освобождает руку, чтобы обхватить ладонью его подбородок.

— Не смотри так угрюмо. Мы будем часто созваниваться. И я могу скоро к тебе приехать.

Минхёк грустно улыбается:

— Я знаю. Но это будет не то же самое.

— Если бы только ты подошёл поговорить со мной, вместо того чтобы притворяться тонущим, — шутит Хёну, зарабатывая тем самым удар в плечо.

— Это относится и к тебе! Ты тоже мог поговорить со мной раньше, вместо того чтобы притворяться, что делаешь искусственное дыхание, только чтобы поцеловать меня!

— Пожалуй, мы оба были идиотами, — Хёну улыбается.

— Ага, — смеётся в ответ Минхёк. Вместе с тем он начинает всхлипывать, в итоге он и смеётся, и плачет одновременно.

— _Эй, эй, эй_ , — Хёну пытается успокоить его, но слёзы всё никак не перестают течь. Так что он берёт лицо Минхёка в обе ладони, большими пальцами стирая слезинки со щёк, но Минхёк выкручивается из его рук и вместо этого прячет лицо в майке Хёну.

Хёну обхватывает его, и чувства тепла и безопасности успокаивают Минхёка. Он не смеет пошевелиться, смущённый тем, что кто-то видел его слёзы, взамен придвигаясь к Хёну ещё ближе. Так близко к его груди, Ли может чувствовать сердцебиение, мягкое и ровное, и, медленно, он поднимает голову. Его волосы растрёпаны, а глаза и нос красные из-за плача, и уши красные от волнения, но Хёну улыбается и смотрит на него, как на самое красивое существо во всём мире.

Минхёк тянется вверх и крадёт быстрый поцелуй.

***

Слишком быстро наступает вечер. Минхёк стоит рядом с загруженной вещами машиной. Чжухон уже расположился на водительском месте и отчаянно переключает песни на радио (он очень привередлив в плане музыки, которую слушает. Всякий раз, когда за рулём Чжухон, он настаивает, чтобы музыку выбирал именно он сам).

Хёну пришёл, чтобы проводить его. Вскоре он тоже уедет обратно в свой колледж, и обычная жизнь снова начнётся.

В последний раз они переплетают пальцы. Невероятно долго стоят так: крепко держась за руки, близко друг другу, касаясь лбами, — пока Чжухон не говорит им поторапливаться.

— Скоро увидимся, да? — мягко говорит Хёну.

— Ага.

Хёну оставляет на лбу Минхёка нежный поцелуй, затем отпускает его руки и подталкивает к машине.

Когда Минхёк смотрит в зеркало заднего вида, он видит, как Хёну машет до тех пор, пока не превращается в крохотную точку на горизонте.

***

**Неделя 4+5 // Выдержка из некоторых переписок**

**[Телефон Минхёка]**

**[СЕКСУАЛЬНЫЙ СПАСАТЕЛЬ ШОНУ]**

[Пт 28/08 | 21:00] **Я** : Уже по тебе скучаю :(

[Пт 28/08 | 21:01] **Сексуальный спасатель Шону** : Я тоже скучаю. Ты уже в общежитии?

[Пт 28/08 | 21:02] **Я** : Да, только приехал. Моего соседа по комнате ещё нет, так что здесь очень одиноко.

[Пт 28/08 | 21:03] **Сексуальный спасатель Шону** : Оу. Хотел бы я быть там :(

***

**[MONSTA X]**

[Сб 29/08 | 10:02]: **[Сексуальный спасатель Шону добавлен в групповой чат "Monsta X"]**

[Сб 29/08 | 10:15] **Сексуальный спасатель Шону** : ... Monsta X?

[Сб 29/08 | 10:16] **Чжухони** : Не спрашивай.

[Сб 29/08 | 10:17] **Я** : Скажем так, в названии виноват Хёнвон.

[Сб 29/08 | 10:17] **Сатана** : Вздор.

[Сб 29/08 | 10:18] **Сексуальный спасатель Шону** : Эммм, окей. Всем привет.

[Сб 29/08 | 10:19] **Мама-хомяк** : Привет, добро пожаловать, и мне заранее жаль.

[Сб 29/08 | 10:20] **Сексуальный спасатель Шону** : Жаль за что??

[Сб 29/08 | 10:21] **Мама-хомяк** : Ох, очень скоро узнаешь.

***

[Вс 30/08 | 14:00] **Минхёк (я)** меняет фотографию профиля.

***

**[MONSTA X]**

[Вс 30/08 | 14:01] **ккуккуни** : Так когда у вас там свадьба?

[Вс 30/08 | 14:03] **Я** : гспди, быстро же ты.

[Вс 30/08 | 14:04] **Чжухони** : Авв, ну вы парни, всё уже официально?

[Вс 30/08 | 14:05] **Я** : маааам, они меня дразнят D:

[Вс 30/08 | 14:05] **Мама-хомяк** : ОХ МОИ ДЕТКИ РАСТУТ ТАК БЫЫСТРООО <333

[Вс 30/08 | 14:06] **Я** : Мама, за чтоооо Т_Т

[Вс 30/08 | 14:07] **Мама-хомяк** : ТОГДА ХВАТИТ НАЗЫВАТЬ МЕНЯ МАМОЙ ВЫ СБОРИЩЕ МУДАКОВ

[Вс 30/08 | 14:08] **ккуккуни** : Окей, хорошо, Крохотуля.

[Вс 30/08 | 14:10] **Мама-хомяк** : ...... Забудьте. Мама сойдёт.

***

[Пн 31/08 | 20:00] **Вонхохрамен** : (╥﹏╥) Моя задница болит.

[Пн 31/08 | 20:10] **Я** : ..... Неа. Не буду спрашивать.

[Пн 31/08 | 20:11] **Вонхохрамен** : Я с лестницы упал. :-C

[Пн 31/08 | 20:11] **Я** : .... Что ж, это не то, чего я ожидал. Ты в порядке?

[Пн 31/08 | 20:12] **Вонхохрамен** : И затем Хёнвон сделал мне очень хорошо. (͡• ͜ʖ ͡•)

[Пн 31/08 | 20:15] **Я** : ………… Чтоб тебя.

***

**[СЕКСУАЛЬНЫЙ СПАСАТЕЛЬ ШОНУ]**

[Пн 31/08 | 20:20] **Я** : Я правда очень извиняюсь за это, клянусь, они не всё время такие....

[Пн 31/08 | 20:21] **Я** : ... Только... большую часть времени.

[Пн 31/08 | 20:22] **Я** : ... В основном, постоянно.

[Пн 31/08 | 20:23] **Сексуальный спасатель Шону** : ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ*

[Пн 31/08 | 20:24] **Сексуальный спасатель Шону** : Твои друзья странные. Но они мне нравятся.

***

[Вт 01/09 | 18:36] **Сексуальный спасатель Шону** : Минхёкки, ты тут???

[Вт 01/09 | 18:36] **Сексуальный спасатель Шону** : Я в твоём колледже

[Вт 01/09 | 18:37] **Сексуальный спасатель Шону** : Но я не знаю, где в общежитии твоя комната

[Вт 01/09 | 18:40] **Сексуальный спасатель Шону** : ПАМАГИ

[Вт 01/09 | 18:42] **Сексуальный спасатель Шону** : МИНХЁК ГДЕ ТЫ

[Вт 01/09 | 18:48] **Сексуальный спасатель Шону** : КАЖЕТСЯ Я ПОТЕРЯЛСЯ Т_Т

[Вт 01/09 | 18:50] **Я** : О МОЙ БОГ что???1

[Вт 01/09 | 18:50] **Я** : Я был в душе

[Вт 01/09 | 18:51] **Я** : Где ты, гспди, я уже выхожу

[Вт 01/09 | 18:55] **Я** : Хёну???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Типа корейский смех. Типа вы поняли, что это "Кекекеке"


	7. Я это ты, ты это я

Минхёк выбегает наружу. Его волосы всё ещё мокрые, он одет лишь в старые спортивные штаны, шлёпанцы и какую-то майку с изображением дэт-метал группы, украденную у соседа по комнате, потому что это была первая одежда, которую ему удалось найти. Он бешено осматривается по сторонам, но Хёну, скорее всего, пропустил общежития, потому что его нигде не видно. Ли возвращается обратно, проверяя логичные (пост вахты, кафетерий, главный холл) и нелогичные (аудитории, ванные комнаты, он даже проверяет танцевальную студию) места, но всё равно не может найти Хёну. Несколько раз он пытается до него дозвониться, но звонок сразу же перенаправляется на голосовую почту.

В конце концов, побегав по округе полтора часа, Минхёк возвращается в общежитие, удручённый, голодный и уставший. Он рассматривает вариант сбегать в супермаркет за поздним ужином, но решает, что и так хорошо. Он просто закажет пиццу или что-то в этом роде. Когда он поворачивает за угол к своей комнате, сгорбившись и привалившись к двери, сидит фигура, и сердце Минхёка пропускает удар.

Это Хёну, крепко спящий рядом с двумя пакетами еды на вынос. Когда Минхёк подходит, Хёну просыпается и сонно улыбается:

— Думаю, еда уже могла немного остыть...

Минхёку плевать, это Хёну, и он здесь, и больше ничего не имеет значения. Если бы Хёну был более хрупким парнем, он мог бы упасть от силы объятия, но вместо этого он опускает его на землю, и крепко сжимает Минхёка в своих сильных руках.

— Омойбогянемогуповеритьчтотыздесь, — выпаливает Минхёк перед тем, как Хёну перехватывает его дыхание напористым поцелуем, прижимая к двери (Минхёк молится Богу, чтобы его сосед по комнате всё ещё где-то добывал себе ужин). Прошло всего лишь четыре дня с их последней встречи, но Минхёку всё равно кажется, что они не виделись целые века.

— Я м-м-м-м... — Минхёк ловит ртом воздух, — Я очень по тебе скучал.

Его губам отчаянно, до голода не хватает губ Хёну; языки жадно упиваются друг другом. Хёну отступает, начиная взамен прокладывать дорожку поцелуев вниз по шее Минхёка, вдоль его ключиц. Минхёк не сдерживает тихого стона и притягивает Хёну ещё ближе к себе.

— М-м-м... м-может быть, мы сначала поедим? — заикается Минхёк, разрушая атмосферу. Он не хочет слишком спешить, и он не знает, сможет ли остановить самого себя, стоит им зайти в комнату. Это всё ново для него, и ему не хочется торопить события.

Он ожидает увидеть на лице Хёну разочарование, но когда он поднимает взгляд, тот улыбается.

— Конечно. Хотя, возможно, нам придётся всё это снова разогреть.

— Вперёд ко всемогущей микроволновке! — кричит Минхёк, подбирает один из пакетов и размахивает им, как флагом.

Хёну следует за ним с довольным смешком.

***

Пятнадцатью минутами позже они сидят на кровати Минхёка, жуя еле тёплую китайскую еду. Хёну рассказывает дикие истории о том, что случилось, когда он потерялся в кампусе, и Минхёк рассказывает не менее дикие истории о том, как искал его.

Прежде, чем они успевают осознать, уже десять вечера, и Хёну снова должен ехать обратно в свой колледж.

— Пожалуйста, в следующий раз предупреди меня, когда соберёшься навестить, до того, как я заработаю сердечный приступ.

— Оу, но мне нравится удивлять тебя.

Они расстаются после долгого, медленного поцелуя в дверном проёме.

— Так это, типа, твой парень? — спрашивает его сосед по комнате, Юнги, когда заходит внутрь.

Минхёк на несколько мгновений задумывается.

— Да. Нет. Возможно. Наверно. Он мой парень? Должен ли я уточнить?

Юнги пожимает плечами:

— Делай то, что должен, приятель.

***

**[Сексуальный спасатель Шону]**

[Вт 01/09 | 22:45] **Я** : Ты уже дома??

[Вт 01/09 | 22:46] **Сексуальный спасатель Шону** : Да, только что вернулся. :)

[Вт 01/09 | 22:46] **Я** : Спасибо огромное, что вот так заглянул ко мне, мне правда очень понравилось

[Вт 01/09 | 22:47] **Сексуальный спасатель Шону** : Мне тоже было весело! В следующий раз я попрошу твоего соседа впустить меня в комнату, чтобы сюрприз получился ещё лучше

[Вт 01/09 | 22:48] **Я** : омг, пожалуйста, не делай этого

[Вт 01/09 | 22:48] **Я** : Я стопроцентно этого не переживу

[Вт 01/09 | 22:49] **Сексуальный спасатель Шону** : Не волнуйся, я знаю, как делать искусственное дыхание ;)

[Вт 01/09 | 22:49] **Я** : ...Лучше не делаешь! (〃∇〃)

[Вт 01/09 | 22:50] **Я** : Нет, но серьёзно, мне правда нравится проводить с тобой время, ты делаешь меня таким счастливым

[Вт 01/09 | 22:50] **Я** : ...Так ты хотел бы... сделать это официальным??

[Вт 01/09 | 22:50] **Я** : Ааааааа, прости, это странно

[Вт 01/09 | 22:51] **Я** : Просто проигнорируй то, что я только что сказал

[Вт 01/09 | 22:52] **Сексуальный спасатель Шону** : ты такой милый, когда смущаешься <3

[Вт 01/09 | 22:52] **Сексуальный спасатель Шону** : Естественно я хочу быть твоим парнем, дурашка

[Вт 01/09 | 22:53] **Сексуальный спасатель Шону** : ♡＾▽＾♡

***

[Вт 01/09 | 23:15] **[♥] Ли Минхёк** меняет своё семейное положение с **холост** на **состоит в отношениях** с **Сон Хёну (Шону)**.

***

**[MONSTA X]**

[Вт 01/09 | 23:20] **Чжухони** : ОМГ

[Вт 01/09 | 23:20] **Чжухони** : И ВЫ СЕРЬЁЗНО НЕ ПРИШЛИ И НЕ РАССКАЗАЛИ МНЕ ОБ ЭТОМ ПОЧЕМУ?!

[Вт 01/09 | 23:21] **Чжухони** : Я ЧУВСТВУЮ СЕБЯ ПРЕДАННЫМ Т_Т

[Вт 01/09 | 23:21] **Чжухони** : НО И РЕАЛЬНО СЧАСТЛИВЫМ

[Вт 01/09 | 23:22] **Чжухони** : МОИ ПОЗДРАВЛЕНИЯ, ВЫ, БОЛВАНЫ <3

***

**[Сообщение от соседа]**

[Вт 01:09 | 23:45] **Мин Юнги** : Серьёзно, харэ визжать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Переводчик немного умер... хе-хе... да, кхм. Если кто-то забыл, то Чжухон учится в одном колледже с Мином, отсюда и его праведное возмущение.  
> Оставайтесь на связи: осталось всего три главы, и с ними хочется закончить до нового года, после чего у нас уже припасена следующая работа~  
> Напоминаем про группку вк редактора (https://vk.com/pankar_is_lazy_botty), где можете проследить за обновлениями его основного аккаунта, а также новостями по нашим совместным переводам. Всем любви и новогоднего настроения ❄♥❄


	8. Из штанов и вечеринок

[MONSTA X]

[Пт 25/09 | 20:04] **Я** : ПОМОГИТЕ

[Пт 25/09 | 20:04] **Я** : Мы облажались

[Пт 25/09 | 20:05] **Мама-хомяк** : ???

[Пт 25/09 | 20:06] **Я** : Ну, мы с Хёну… целовались и прочее

[Пт 25/09 | 20:06] **Я** : И Юнги должен был всю ночь провести со своим парнем

[Пт 25/09 | 20:06] **Я** : Но, видимо, они поссорились или типа того, и Юнги вернулся

[Пт 25/09 | 20:07] **Я** : И мы запаниковали

[Пт 25/09 | 20:07] **Мама-хомяк** : …

[Пт 25/09 | 20:08] **Я** : давай по делу; Хёну голый, и он прячется в шкафу, и Юнги не собирается уходить

[Пт 25/09 | 20:08] **Сатана** : Вопрос 1: Фотки есть?

[Пт 25/09 | 20:08] **Сатана** : Вопрос 2: Что, нахрен, мы должны с этим сделать?

[Пт 25/09 | 20:08] **Сатана** : Вопрос 3: Пожалуйста, сфоткай?

[Пт 25/09 | 20:09] **Я** : Ты ужасный человек, я тебя ненавижу; нет; я не знаю, например, блять, помочь мне; и нет

[Пт 25/09 | 20:09] **Мама-хомяк** : …Я даже не буду спрашивать. Не можешь ты просто придумать какую-нибудь причину, чтобы выманить его из комнаты/отвлечь его?

[Пт 25/09 | 20:10] **Я** : Не тогда, когда Кумамон* стоит прямо за дверью. Плюс, у него не лучшее настроение, так что, даже если я просто посмотрю на него, скорее всего, он меня убьёт

[Пт 25/09 | 20:11] **Ккуккуни** : …Ты сказал, что Хёну прячется в шкафу? Разве там нет… ну, знаешь… _одежды_ внутри?

[Пт 25/09 | 20:11] **Сексуальный спасатель Шону** : ЭТО КЛАДОВКА, ЗДЕСЬ ТОЛЬКО МОЮЩИЕ СРЕДСТВА И ПЫЛЕСОС

[Пт 25/09 | 20:12] **Сатана** : Привет, Хёну

[Пт 25/09 | 20:12] **Вонхохрамен** : …Пылесос может подойти.

[Пт 25/09 | 20:12] **Я** : НЕА. НЕТ. НЕТ.

[Пт 25/09 | 20:13] **Мама-хомяк** : Не можешь ты позвать Чжухона по какой-нибудь причине?

[Пт 25/09 | 20:14] **Я** : Он не отвечает на мои звонки Т_Т

[Пт 25/09 | 20:15] **Сексуальный спасатель Шону** : Моя задница замёрзла, пожалуйста, помогите мне

[Пт 25/09 | 20:16] **Вонхохрамен** : Мы с Хёнвони много раз попадались нашим соседям. Просто сделай то, что делаю я.

[Пт 25/09 | 20:16] **Я** : И что ты делаешь?

[Пт 25/09 | 20:17] **Вонхохрамен** : Просто хожу голым (＾ω＾)

[Пт 25/09 | 20:17] **Я** : …Естественно ты ходишь голым

[Пт 25/09 | 20:19] **Я** : Какие-нибудь не эксгибиционистские предложения?

[Пт 25/09 | 20:22] **Я** : …

[Пт 25/09 | 20:25] **Я** : Я всех вас ненавижу

***

**[Сообщение от соседа]**

[Пт 25/09 | 20:30] **Мин Юнги** : Там на задней полке есть запасные штаны.

[Пт 25/09 | 20:31] **Я** : Что?

[Пт 25/09 | 20:31] **Мин Юнги** : В кладовке.

[Пт 25/09 | 20:32] **Мин Юнги** : Не думай, что я не заметил, что твой парень торчит там последние 30 минут

[Пт 25/09 | 20:33] **Я** : Омг, господи, ты всё это время знал и не сказал мне раньше почему

[Пт 25/09 | 20:34] **Мин Юнги** : Ты же знаешь, как я люблю наблюдать за твоими страданиями ^_^

[Пт 25/09 | 20:35] **Мин Юнги** : В любом случае, просто скажи ему надеть штаны и вылазить, пока он не умер от гипотермии**

[Пт 25/09 | 20:36] **Я** : …Ты подонок, и также ПОЧЕМУ в кладовке есть запасные штаны?

[Пт 25/09 | 20:37] **Мин Юнги** : Боже, неужели ты реально такой тупой

[Пт 25/09 | 20:37] **Я** : Ох

[Пт 25/09 | 20:38] **Я** : ОХ

[Пт 25/09 | 20:38] **Я** : …забей.

***

[Пт 25/09 | 21:00] **Чжухони** : А, что?

***

**[Две недели до хэллоуина]**

Минхёк уютно устроился в кольце рук Хёну, листая в телефоне хэллоуинские костюмы, пока сам Хёну читает книгу. Ежегодно Минхёк ходит на студенческую вечеринку в честь хэллоуина с Чжухоном, но тот объявил, что в этом году пойдёт со своей новой девушкой.

Минхёк любит хэллоуин, он любит наряжаться, он любит надевать парные костюмы (на первом курсе они пошли как соль и перец, на втором — как Спанчбоб и Патрик, а в последний раз — как Саске и Наруто). Мысль о том, чтобы идти на вечеринку без своего лучшего друга, расстраивает его (а как же «братаны важнее баб?!»). Хёну замечает его угрюмое выражение лица и откладывает книгу, используя освободившуюся руку, чтобы мягко пропустить волосы Минхёка через пальцы.

— Почему солнышко такое грустное?

— Не могу поверить, что Чжухон киданул меня ради своей девушки. Хэллоуин должен быть **нашим** временем, — начинает дуться Минхёк.

— Ага, это отстойно. Но… Что, если бы я пошёл с тобой?

— Ты же знаешь, что тебе нельзя. Никто, кроме учащихся, не может попасть на вечеринку.

— Но они не будут знать, что это я… — Хёну хватает простыни с кровати Минхёка и оборачивает их вокруг плеч наподобие плаща, — …потому что я _Бэтмен_.

— Тебе всё ещё нужен студенческий билет.

— Я _**Бэтмен**_ , — Хёну говорит максимально низким голосом, и, Минхёк признаёт, его пародия Бэтмена весьма неплоха (плюс, мысль о его парне в плотно обтягивающем латексе определённо _не_ заводит. Нисколечко. Не-а). Минхёк не хочет поднимать ложные надежды, но, может быть, ему удастся договориться со своим соседом по комнате (который, в принципе, ненавидит и шарахается от вечеринок, как от чумы).

***

И вот как, двумя неделями позже, Бэтмен и Робин приходят на хэллоуинскую вечеринку рука в руке. Надёжно замаскированный и вооружённый студенческим Юнги, Хёну с лёгкостью попадает внутрь (к счастью, уже темно, и в студенческом фотография не в полный рост, потому что Хёну имеет практически абсолютно противоположное Юнги телосложение). Студенческий был завоёван тоннами мольбы и обещаниями корейского барбекю.

Минхёк находит Чжухона с его девушкой, которые одеты как Марио и принцесса Пич (следует признать, что вдвоём они выглядят очень мило), и вместе они немного танцуют.

Они уходят с вечеринки рано, по большей части потому, что алкоголь делает Минхёка игривым, и он уже по ошибке приставал к двум разным Бэтменам, и он не может перестать лапать обтянутую латексом пятую точку Хёну после четырёх стаканчиков фруктового пунша (в который определённо было добавлено _что-то_ посильнее).

***

Юнги пообещал не возвращаться этим вечером, так что комната общежития полностью в их распоряжении. Минхёк, однако, не очень хорошо переносит алкоголь, и в течение тридцати минут после возвращения в комнату он засыпает у Хёну (или стоит сказать «у Бэтмена») на коленях. Хёну старается стянуть латексный костюм со своего парня (успешно хотя бы освобождая того от маски), в конце концов сдаётся и спит наполовину одетым.

***

[Вс 01/11 | 10:32] **Мин Юнги** : Я уже возвращаюсь в общежитие

[Вс 01/11 | 10:32] **Мин Юнги** : Вам бы лучше к этому времени закончить со своим извращённым фетиш-косплеем, со мной Чимин

[Вс 01/11 | 10:33] **Мин Юнги** : И он не в курсе, что я дал тебе свой студенческий, так что, если он спросит, ты его украл

[Вс 01/11 | 10:33] **Мин Юнги** : Хотя, знаешь что, я просто скажу ему это прямо сейчас, на всякий случай

[Вс 01/11 | 10:34] **Мин Юнги** : Всегда пожалуйста. <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Кумамон — вымышленный медведь, талисман японской префектуры Кумамото, созданный в 2010 году в рамках кампании Kumamoto Surprise с целью привлечения туристов после ввода в эксплуатацию сети железных дорог Кюсю-синкансэн. Имеет внешний вид чёрного медведя с красными щеками, и белыми пятнами на рту и глазах. Тот самый медведь "Во славу Сатане".  
> **Гипотермия — переохлаждение.


	9. Из любви, и снега, и феерверков

Нет какого-то определяющего момента, когда Минхёк понимает, что любит Хёну. Это случается постепенно, среди всех маленьких жестов, незначительных мгновений между ними. Это то, что он чувствует, наблюдая за Хёну, когда тот не видит или спит, весь такой мягкий, и милый, и красивый. Это то, как бешено бьётся его сердце от каждого прикосновения. Это нечто тёплое, глубокое и реальное, что он чувствует от мозга костей до самых кончиков пальцев. Это чувство, расцветающее в его груди каждый раз, стоит Хёну ему улыбнуться. Это она: неоспоримая, непререкаемая, неопровержимая.

Любовь.

***

Незадолго до рождества Минхёк и Хёну проводят неделю вдвоём. Они решают снять небольшой коттедж вблизи от гор. Хотя Минхёк всегда был летним ребёнком (во многих смыслах Минхёк сам как лето: яркий, и тёплый, и сияющий), он любит зиму. Любит быть замотанным в огромный, пушистый шарф, любит снег, любит горячий шоколад, и камины, и читать книги у огня.

Мороз стоит всю неделю, но небо остаётся чистым и ясным. Много времени они проводят, валяясь вместе на диване, часами разговаривая о том и этом. Обнимаемый Хёну под горой из одеял и подушек (они решили построить форт, но где-то на середине остановились, потому что Хёну снял рубашку, и им стало не до этого), он чувствует себя тепло и безопасно.

После их дурачанья в полупостроенном форте Хёну засыпает, его подбородок удобно устроился на макушке Минхёка, их тела комфортно переплелись вместе. Минхёк давно бросил попытки почитать и остановился на наблюдении за спящим Хёну (хотя, честно говоря, он может видеть не так уж много, потому что голова Хёну не позволяет ему особо двигаться). Всё в спящем Хёну неимоверно ласковое и нежное: начиная размеренным поднятием и опаданием его груди, продолжая тем, как чуть приоткрыты его пухлые губы, и заканчивая беспорядочно спадающей на глаза каштановыми завитками чёлкой.

Снаружи уже опустилась темнота, которую разбивает разве что слабый свет ночника над крыльцом. Минхёк не знает, сколько прошло времени: может, считанные минуты, а может, часы. Его это не волнует. Просто сидеть вот так в тишине, окружённым тёплым объятием Хёну, слушать его тихое дыхание — он мог остаться так навсегда и никогда не устать от этого.

Внезапно, краем глаза он различает какое-то движение за окном. Совсем мало поначалу. Постепенно, всё больше и больше белых крупинок начинает падать с неба.

…!

—  ** _СНЕГ!_** ХЁНУ. ХЁНУ. БЫСТРЕЕ, ПРОСНИСЬ. СНЕГ ИДЁТ! — Минхёк подскакивает, практически скидывая Хёну с дивана.

— А, что? — сонно спрашивает Хёну.

— СНЕГ ИДЁТ, — Минхёк вскакивает и натягивает пальто (его не волнует, что на нём розовые пижамные штаны с принтом пиццы, он ОБЯЗАН выйти на улицу прямо СЕЙЧАС). Он практически бегом бросается за дверь (притормаживая, только чтобы натянуть ботинки).

Хёну, еле проснувшийся, идёт следом, сохраняя безопасную дистанцию. Он оборачивает вокруг плеч одно из одеял и шаркает к двери. Он смотрит, как его парень выпрыгивает под первый снег с простёртыми к небу руками, словно пытаясь поймать его весь. Хёну стоит в дверном проёме как большое человеческое буррито, наблюдая за тем, как Минхёк делает снежных ангелов и скачет вокруг, ловя снежинки на язык.

Это так по-детски, так непорочно, что Хёну не может не улыбаться.

— Хён! Давай! — подзывает Минхёк, и Хёну не может отказать, он никогда не может сказать «нет» Минхёку.

С (ужасно не подходящим по характеру) пронзительным визгом Хёну бросает своё одеяло и бежит под снег, босой и в пижаме, падая в сугроб, чтобы сделать ангела. В считанные секунды его ноги начинают неметь из-за холода, но ему плевать. Минхёк усаживается ему на колени. Хёну садится, пряча лицо в его тёплой шее, покрывая поцелуями всю открытую кожу. Снег падает вокруг, и на короткий миг появляется чувство, словно весь мир пропадает, и остаются только они.

Их поцелуи жарки и долги. Минхёк пропускает пальцы через волосы Хёну.

— Я так тебя люблю, — выдыхает Хёну, их лица разделяют считанные сантиметры.

Минхёк весь красный, и он не знает, виноват ли в этом мороз, или смущение, или и то, и другое.

— Я тоже люблю тебя.

***

Ни для кого не становится сюрпризом, когда Хёну заболевает. Минхёк выхаживает его куриным бульоном и поцелуями (настаивая, что любовь — лучшее лекарство).

***

[Чт 31/12 | 12:15] **Я** : Мы скоро будем с закусками. На ком выпивка?

[Чт 31/12 | 12:17] **Чжухони** : У меня есть пиво

[Чт 31/12 | 12:18] **Сатана** : У нас есть хренова тонна водки

[Чт 31/12 | 12:20] **Мама-хомяк** : Я думал, мы все должны принести какого дерьма? Я притащил ром и колу

[Чт 31/12 | 12:21] **Ккуккуни** : Что ж, кажется, у нас есть пожизненный запас выпивки. У меня текила.

[Чт 31/12 | 12:22] **Сатана** : Издеваешься, что ли, этого еле хватит на одну хорошую вечеринку.

[Чт 31/12 | 12:30] **Вонхохрамен** : Хей, я нашёл бутылку скотча под кроватью! Плюс балл.

[Чт 31/12 | 12:35] **Я** : Мы все умрём.

***

Двумя часами позднее, Минхёк и Хёну прибывают в дом к Хёнвону. Его родители в отпуске (они решили праздновать Новый Год здесь, потому что все они живут в общежитиях, где едва хватает места на двоих, не то что на семерых человек), так что весь дом в их распоряжении.

На подъездной дорожке Минхёк видит только машину Вонхо, так что, видимо, они первые приехавшие. Прежде чем он успевает даже позвонить в звонок, дверь распахивается, и появляется Вонхо, одетый в розовый, отделанный оборками фартук.

— Минхёк! Хёну! Так рад видеть вас, ребята. Заходите!

Минхёк кидает на него взгляд, но решает не спрашивать, вместо этого берёт у Хёну несколько пакетов, чтобы занести их внутрь. Минхёк и Хёну главные по закускам, и Минхёк отправился во все тяжкие (практически спуская за один заход весь свой месячный бюджет, возможно, ему придётся выживать на рамене несколько следующих недель). Хёнвон и Вонхо главные по ужину и/или другой еде (и, по-видимому, по хреновой тонне водки).

Чжухон привозит пиво и музыку, и на Чангюне украшения (он появляется с тонной хэллоуинских шариков).

— Что? Они были на распродаже, — пожимает он плечами, пуская все шарики под потолок гостиной.

Кихён отвечает за:

1\. предотвращение каких-то ( ** _слишком_** ) тупых поступков с их стороны;

и

2\. то, чтобы к концу ночи все они остались в живых.

И ещё он приносит фейерверки (так же, чтобы второй пункт остался выполненным, поджигать их будет он сам. Боже упаси, они не хотят повторения прошлогодней ситуации).

***

[Чт 31/12 | 12:47] **Ккуккуни** : S.O.S

[Чт 31/12 | 12:47] **Ккуккуни** : MAYDAY MAYDAY*

[Чт 31/12 | 12:48] **Ккуккуни** : лимонное ЧП

[Чт 31/12 | 12:49] **Мама-хомяк** : ???

[Чт 31/12 | 12:50] **Ккуккуни** : В общем, я поехал на поезде, потому что никто из вас, придурков, не предложил меня подвезти

[Чт 31/12 | 12:51] **Чжухони** : Ну прошу прощения, я не поеду целый час в противоположном направлении только чтобы подобрать твою несчастную задницу. Мне напомнить тебе, как ты мог получить права, но вместо этого научился сёрфить?

[Чт 31/12 | 12:52] **Ккуккуни** : Я был молод и наивен

[Чт 31/12 | 12:52] **Чжухони** : Это было буквально в прошлом году (¬､¬)

[Чт 31/12 | 12:53] **Ккуккуни** : В ЛЮБОМ СЛУЧАЕ. Я поехал на поезде, и я вёз с собой целую кучу лимонов, и я положил их на верхнюю полку…

[Чт 31/12 | 12:54] **Чжухони** : Ты забыл их в поезде, не так ли?

[Чт 31/12 | 12:54] **Ккуккуни** : Угумс.

***

Как только Чангюн приезжает, Минхёку поручают сопроводить его до супермаркета.

— Удостоверься, чтобы он не потерял по пути лимоны, — строго напутствует Кихён, грозя Чангюну пальцем. Тот только закатывает глаза, зарабатывая другой палец (подсказка: тот, что по середине). Хёну уже был затянут на кухню, где, без сомнения, Вонхо заставит его надеть столь же оборчатый фартук.

Получасом позже, Минхёк и Чангюн возвращаются с руками, полными лимонов.

— Вы что, планируете открыть лимонную ферму, или действительно хотите НАСТОЛЬКО набухаться? — спрашивает Кихён с порога. Чангюн пожимает плечами:

— И то, и то, может быть.

Хёну появляется из кухни (в самом деле в фартуке с рюшами), чтобы добавить лимоны в гору еды, которую они вывалили на кухонный стол.

— Тебе идёт, — с ухмылкой шепчет ему на ухо Минхёк, шлёпая по заднице, когда Хёну оборачивается. Хёну мстит горячим поцелуем.

Чангюн качает головой:

— Помните, мы говорили о том, как приторно-влюблённо ведут себя на публике Хёнвон и Вонхо?.. Вы, ребята, **_точно_** такие же.

Минхёк приобнимает Чангюна за плечи:

— Не нужно ревновать только потому, что ты единственный здесь грустный и одинокий. Кстати, говоря о грустных, одиноких людях без пары, Чжухон, где твоя девушка?

Чжухон высовывает голову из гостиной:

— Она празднует Новый Год с родителями.

— Так ты в эту ночь весь **_мой_**? — Минхёк многозначительно подмигивает.

— Я думал, для подобного у тебя есть Хёну.

— Не глупи.

***

Минхёка изгоняет из кухни Хёнвон, так как он продолжает отвлекать Хёну.

— Кыш. Иди помоги Чангюну с украшениями или ещё чего.

Минхёк ноет, но сбегает с кухни в тот же момент, как Хёнвон начинает угрожать ему черпаком.

***

Минхёк подбирает ворох чёрного и оранжевого дождика, что был бесцеремонно брошен на пол.

— Ты и правда достал всё из мусорной корзины, хах?

— Оставь меня в покое, я бедный студент, и ты уже вынудил меня покупать билеты на поезд, — говорит Чангюн, притворно всхлипывая.

— Я ни к чему тебя не принуждал. Возможно, в следующий раз тебе следует поехать домой на _сёрфе_ , хах?

— Иди на хер, хён.

***

— Все приготовления к вечеринке окончены около четырёх, и Хёну предлагает поиграть в «Я никогда не».

— Зачем тебе предлагать игру, в которой ты неизбежно проиграешь? — спрашивает Кихён, качая головой.

— Подожди и увидишь, — ухмыляется Хёну, ставя на стол бутылку текилы.

***

Никого не удивляет, когда Хёнвон и Вонхо оказываются первыми, у кого загнуты все пальцы. Чжухон, Чангюн и Кихён — хорошие детки с только одним или двумя загнутыми пальцами. Минхёк и Хёну оказываются посередине, Минхёк с пятью и Хёну с шестью загнутыми пальцами.

— НЕ-Е-е-е-е-Е-Т. Я АБСОЛЮТНо должен был ВЫИГРАТЬ! — выпаливает Хёнвон, пьяный ещё до начала вечера.

— В какой вселенной ты сможешь победить в «Я никогда не»? — саркастично хмыкает Чангюн. — Вы, парни, НАИМЕНЕЕ невинные люди из тех, кого я знаю.

— ЧТО? НОНСЕнс!

***

Кихён и Чангюн взяли на себя готовку, не желая доверять Хёнвону и Вонхо огонь и острые ножи в их текущем состоянии.

— Я в ПОЛНом ПоРЯДКЕ, РЕБЯТ, — кричит Хёнвон, вставая, чтобы пойти в кухню, но Вонхо тянет его обратно для пьяного поцелуя. Минхёк подозревает, что Вонхо переносит алкоголь лучше, чем показывает это, и он играет более сильное опьянение на самом деле, чтобы отвлечь Хёнвона (который, честно говоря, немного больше, чем просто навеселе).

Они едят и проводят остаток вечера, играя в игры (настольные игры, алкогольные игры, настольные игры… оборачивающиеся алкогольными играми). Возможно, им стоило остановиться на одном виде выпивки. Они все пьют слишком быстро, слишком много, и слишком большое количество разных видов алкоголя (исключением является только Кихён, который согласился быть назначенным трезвенником, который убедится, чтобы они не умерли).

Чем ближе становится полночь, тем более сомнительной становится музыка. Они уже прошли «Макарену» (дважды, потому что Минхёк настоял на том, что все ДОЛЖНЫ были станцевать), несколько песен «The Backstreet Boys» (Хёнвон и Вонхо не отказываются ни от единого шанса спеть любую и каждую песню дуэтом), и Чангюн на удивление довольно неплохо исполняет песню Aqua «Barbie Girl».

Начинает играть «Pony» Ginuwine и Вонхо с улюлюканьем подскакивает на ноги:

—  ** _НАСТАЛО МОЁ ВРЕМЯ!_**  — он сбрасывает с себя рубашку и залезает на стол. Ко всеобщему удивлению, Хёну, который был довольно тихим весь вечер, также стягивает майку и присоединяется к нему.

Если бы Минхёк не был настолько пьян, он мог бы обидеться на то, как Вонхо притирается к его парню, но вид танцующего с голым торсом Хёну просто-напросто так чертовски горяч, что он слишком отвлечён (или заведён), чтобы париться по этому поводу.

Хёну отлепляется от Вонхо и усаживается Минхёку на колени.

— О, о, о, _окей_ , — заикается Минхёк, его мысли уплывают, а лицо заливается краской. Хёну обычно очень застенчив и сдержан на публике, никогда сильно не изменяя себе, разве что, когда танцует (Минхёк никогда не видел его более в своей стихии, чем когда он танцует, складывается ощущение, что он становится совершенно иным человеком).

Не то чтобы Хёну никогда до этого не дарил ему приватный танец. Но это происходило в уединении их комнат, ОПРЕДЕЛЁННО не перед всеми их друзьями. Когда Хёну начинает танцевать, медленно, соблазнительно, разум Минхёка отключается. Вонхо свистит и берёт пример, устраиваясь на коленях Хёнвона.

Песня заканчивается, и Хёну, как ни в чём не бывало, садится обратно на свой стул рядом с Минхёком. Минхёк выдыхает, понятия не имея, когда успел задержать дыхание (всегда было так тяжело дышать? Нет? Ладно). К счастью, все остальные, кажется, слишком заняты Вонхо (который стянул штаны и кричит, что станцует стриптиз), чтобы заметить, как Минхёк скрещивает ноги в слабой попытке скрыть стояк. Не замечает никто, кроме Хёну, кидающего ему озорную усмешку (Господи, что алкоголь делает с этим, как правило, милым и невинным человеком-мишкой?).

***

Уже практически время считать секунды до полуночи. Хёнвон и Вонхо с форой начали новогодний поцелуй, и уселись в кожаном кресле для своих слюнявых целей (Чангюн пихает кресло, чтобы оно располагалось спинкой ко всем остальным).

10…

9…

8…

7…

6…

5…

4…

**_3!_ **

**_2!_ **

**_1!_ **

**С НОВЫМ ГОДОМ!**

***

На следующее утро Минхёк находит Хёну спящим в одном белье и фартуке (где, в любом случае, он вообще снова нашёл эту проклятую вещь?). Он думает, сделать ли фото, но принимает отрицательное решение, вместо этого ложась поближе. Мысленной картинки будет достаточно.

Хёну открывает один глаз:

—  _Привет_ , — мягко говорит он.

— Привет, — с улыбкой отзывается Минхёк, и он пытается понять, как может кто-то выглядеть так красиво, страдая похмельем и будучи одетым в фартук с оборочками, но он смотрит на Хёну и видит самого красивого человека в мире.

Самого красивого человека в мире, которого, также, тридцатью минутами позже вырвет на его ботинки.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Радиосигнал бедствия


	10. Хорошо

Месяцы, следующие за зимними каникулами, пролетели незаметно, и приблизился день их выпуска.

Минхёк не знает, чем хочет заниматься после окончания колледжа. Ещё есть так много всего, что ему хочется попробовать прежде, чем осесть на одном месте. Всё ещё так много мест, которые хотелось бы посетить, столько языков, чтобы выучить, иностранной еды, чтобы попробовать. Минхёк понятия не имеет, чем он хочет заниматься или куда отправиться.

Путь Хёну всегда был неприклонен. Он хотел открыть собственную танцевальную студию с тех пор, как только научился ходить. Хёну всегда был городским ребёнком, притягиваемым городскими огнями, и постоянным шумом, и людными улицами. Он чувствует себя как дома в каменных джунглях, динамичных, молодых и вечно меняющихся.

***

Выпуск приближается, и Минхёк не знает, чем хочет заниматься или куда хочет отправиться, но его это не волнует. Он процветает за счёт приключений, и каким-то образом ему всегда удаётся найти свой путь, несмотря ни на что. Есть много вещей ему неизвестных, но есть одна, которую он **  
_знает_  
**. То, что выгравировано у него на сердце. Одна вещь, которую он знает наверняка.

Одна вещь.

Один человек.

**_Хёну_**.

Несмотря на тот факт, что они встречаются всего около года, Минхёк знает. Он знает, что это тот человек, с которым он хочет быть, человек, с которым он хочет отправиться в приключение, человек, за которым он последует до конца света без единого вопроса.

Плюс ко всему, это **_куда_** дешевле — снимать квартиру в большом городе вдвоём, нежели в одиночку.

***

Они говорят о совместном переезде незадолго до выпуска. Сперва Минхёк упоминает это в качестве шутки, и они оба смеются над ней.

 ** _Жить вместе_**. Пф-ф-ф. Ни за что. Неа. Абсолютно нет. Так ведь? Может быть. Не знаю.

Но чем больше они об этом думают, тем больше смысла это приобретает. Это значительно дешевле, потому что рента будет разделена, готовить на двоих куда проще, чем на одного, и можно разделить домашние обязанности. Минхёк старается смотреть на вопрос с практичной точки зрения, почти что с деловым подходом, потому что, честно говоря, идея совместной жизни пугает его до чёртиков.

Что, если ещё слишком рано? Что, если что-то случится с их отношениями? Что, если они не готовы к этому? Что, если, когда они съедутся, Хёну окажется тем ещё подонком (не. Невозможно. Он самая мягкая булочка с корицей в мире)?

Минхёк делится своими переживаниями (за вычетом последнего, естественно) с Хёну. Тот тоже переживает, хотя и по другим причинам. Он переживает, что Минхёк будет несчастлив в большом городе, его волнует, что Минхёку будет одиноко, потому что он, вероятно, будет много времени проводить на работе, создавая свою танцевальную студию, Хёну боится, что Минхёк не найдёт свою мечту.

Хёну нежно обхватывает лицо Минхёка.

—…Но я не волнуюсь о нас. Я люблю тебя, Минхёк. Я люблю тебя больше, чем танцы и плавание вместе взятые, я люблю тебя больше, чем луну и звёзды, я люблю тебя больше, чем **_что угодно_** в этом мире. Я знаю, что у нас получится. Мне лишь надо знать, будешь ли ты счастлив.

Минхёк улыбается, краснея до кончиков ушей.

— Думаю, у нас всё будет хорошо.

Минхёк наклоняется и целует Хёну, ласково и нежно, и он **_знает_** , что у них всё будет хорошо.

***

Минхёк (и Чжухон) и Хёну выпускаются в один день, так что они не могут прийти на выпускные друг друга. Чтобы всё было по-честному для обоих, Хёнвон и Вонхо посещают выпускной Хёну, в то время как Кихён и Чангюн идут к Минхёку и Чжухону. После окончания они все встречаются и идут отмечать ужином и выпивкой. Большим, большим количеством выпивки. Всё заканчивается тем, что они снимают комнаты в середине ночи в слегка отвратительно выглядящем мотеле, и вот как Минхёк просыпается в свой первый день в качестве выпускника колледжа в одних трусах в ванной, пуская слюни Чангюну на лицо.

Его после-выпускная жизнь уже началась замечательно.

***

Спустя несколько недель после выпускного, Минхёк и Хёну возвращаются на пляж, где впервые встретились. Минхёк уже оставил все свои общажные вещи (так как комнаты были заранее обставлены, в большинстве своём это просто одежда и всякий мусор, который накопился за годы) в родительском доме. Хёну замечает, что Минхёк нуждается в каком-то времени наедине с самим собой, так что он предлагает сходить за едой в супермаркет, оставляя Минхёка на пляже.

С надёжно увязшими в песке ногами и развевающим его волосы морским ветром, Минхёк придаётся ностальгии. Он думает о первых курсах колледжа, всех розыгрышах, что они с Чжухоном устраивали, или о том разе, когда они тайком пробрались на крышу со спальными мешками и остались там на всю ночь, разговаривая и глядя на звёзды. Было что-то безопасное и знакомое в учёбе. Ты всегда знаешь, что должен делать, и у тебя есть чёткая цель, в направлении которой надо работать. Теперь, Минхёк понятия не имеет, что собирается делать. Он понятия не имеет, что случится.

И, да, может, он немного напуган. Напуган, сможет ли сделать это в одиночку. Напуган, преуспеет ли в жизни. Напуган, сможет ли найти свой собственный путь.

Тёплая рука на плече возвращает его обратно в настоящее.

А. Точно. Он будет не один.

Хёну без слов протягивает ему конус мороженого и садится рядом.

Он улыбается.

У них всё будет хорошо.

***

Для Минхёка нет ничего лучше, чем чувствовать горячий песок под ногами и морской бриз в волосах.

Или, по крайней мере, так он раньше думал. Теперь он не так уж уверен. Они стоят в ограниченном пространстве, что является теперь их новой, общей квартирой. Она старая, и немного потрёпанная, и маленькая, и чтобы до неё добраться, необходимо взобраться по возмутительному количеству лестничных проёмов, но это **_их_** квартира, и Минхёк не думает, что когда-либо чувствовал себя более счастливым.

— Она наша, — говорит он, обегая комнату, трогая каждую поверхность, словно пытаясь удостовериться, что всё это настоящее.

— Она действительно **_наша_** , — он поворачивается к Хёну с широкой усмешкой. Тот наблюдает за ним с улыбкой, и его волосы растрёпанны, лицо потное, а под глазами уже несколько дней как залегли мешки, но Минхёк смотрит на него, и его сердце переполняется любовью.

Если бы они были одни, это наверняка был бы момент, когда бы они начали страстно целоваться, но, как только Минхёк подходит к Хёну, дверь распахивается, и входит несущий большую коробку Чжухон.

— _Господи_ , вы просто обязаны были поселиться на верхнем этаже, придурки, — пыхтит он, его лицо ярко-красное, пока он бесцеремонно кидает коробку перед Минхёком.

Минхёк пожимает плечами в качестве извинений.

***

Несколько часов, множество коробок и огромное количество злых криков позднее все семеро сидят, пытаясь отдышаться, на полу гостиной. В квартире еле хватает места, чтобы усадить их всех, и очень скоро маленькое пространство становится неимоверно жарким и преполненным запахом пота и звуком тяжёлого дыхания.

— Лучше бы вам жить здесь до самой смерти, — стонет Хёнвон. — Я не буду помогать вам с переездом ещё раз. —  _Никогда_ , — стремительно добавляет он.

***

После того, как они заносят последние предметы мебели, их друзья уходят один за другим. Чжухон уходит последним. Стоя в дверном проёме, они долго обнимаются.

—  ** _Спасибо_** , — говорит Минхёк, и благодарность это за куда большее, чем простую помощь с переездом, и Чжухон понимает. Он всегда понимает.

— Конечно. **_Всегда_**. Берегите себя, парни.

***

Минхёк и Хёну лежат рядом друг с другом на полу. Пол твёрдый и наверняка противный и пыльный, и они окружены коробками, и сумками, и всякой мелочью, и они все потные и уставшие, но им плевать.

Автоматически, рука Минхёка находит ладонь Шону, и их пальцы так естественно переплетаются вместе, и если он закроет глаза, то сможет представить, что видит звёзды, и квартира — это их личная маленькая вселенная.

У них всё будет хорошо.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Спасибо всем, кто дошёл с нами до самого конца этой истории.   
> Если вам действительно понравилось, дайте знать об этом автору сей работы: пройдите по ссылке в шапке, пролистайте страницу вниз и нажмите кнопочку "Kudos ♥".  
> А мы надеемся встретиться с вами уже в следующем году в следующих переводах, с любовью и новогодним настроением, EP Entertainment~

**Author's Note:**

> *Ледяной Джек — персонаж мультфильма «Хранители снов» (2012г).


End file.
